tlbbeufandomcom-20200213-history
Guild Quests
Guild Quests can be initiated from your Guild City. You must be a member of a guild to take them. All players can take Construction and Research quests, though must be at least level 40 to do the others. Guild Quests provide participants with rewards of exp, guild contribution, gold and guild points which contribution to features such as constructions and research. Quests Construction Construction quests reduce the amount of quests needed to complete a construction by 1. A construction must be active. Construction quests can be taken from and handed in to the NPC Officer Tung (100,55), who is under Government on the Guild City area map. Research Research quests reduce the amount of quests needed to complete a research by 1. A research must be active. Research quests can be taken from and handed in to the NPC Officer Tung (100,55), who is under Government on the Guild City area map. This is the only guild NPC that offers 2 different Guild Quests. *Kill Monsters to receive 1 item, such as a Research Scroll. Use the search function on the wiki to find the mentioned monster, then go to the wildfield they appear in. Defeat this type of monster, picking up the loot until you find the quest item needed. The quest will then be updated. Visit the NPC there stated. *Find out who the spy is from the clue and get Famous Wares' Recipe then give it to (NPC). In your Guild City, open your inventory, then quick the Quest tab. Right click the "Lost Clues". Go to the coordinates that appear as a message in the top middle of the screen. When there, right click the Lost Clues again. You will be transported into an instance. Inside, you must kill the miniboss NPC and pick up the "Famous Wares Recipe". You do not need to kill the Guild Betrayer NPCs. Then go to the NPC in the city specified. Market Market quests increase Commerce. Construction quests can be taken from and handed in to the NPC Amiable Mu (46,91), who is under Shop on the Guild City area map. *Go to the Market via Amiable Mu. Kill all the monsters inside, including the miniboss. *Find (item). Acquire the item via a relative Life Skill or obtain it from another player. National Defense National Defense quests increase National Defense. Nation Defense quests can be taken from and handed in to the NPC Wei Woo (134,50), who is under Military on the Guild City area map. *Search for the rebel. Go to the specified Class base via a teleport escort. Go to the specified NPC there. Talk to them and enter an instance. Inside, find the miniboss monster; kill it. It is not necessary to kill any of the other monsters. *Arrest any suspicious people by right-clicking on the Patrol Order. Inside your guild city open your inventory, click the "Quest" tab, right click on the Patrol Order. Go to the coordinates specified. Once there, right click the Patrol Order again. Kill the spy that has appeared. *Kill X'' amount of monsters. Search the monster name on the wiki to find their location. Go to that location and kill that monster type until the quota is forfilled. Science Science quests increase Science. Science quests can be taken from and handed in to the NPC Targos (74,93), who is under Technology on the Guild City area map. *Kill all the bookworms. Click the Science NPC Targos, click "Science Quest" then "Enter the Study Room". Once inside, kill all the monsters. *Find ''(monster) and take back X'' amount of ''(item). Search for the monster on the wiki, then go to the location stated. Kill the monster, picking up the drops until you have picked up the entire quota of that quest item. *Send (item) to (city name) (npc). Just go to the stated NPC in the stated city. Surely the best type of guild quest. Project Project quests increase Business. Project quests can be taken from and handed in to the NPC Sturdy Ma (65,55), who is under Construction on the Guild City area map. *Find (monster) and take back X'' amount of ''(item). Search for the monster on the wiki, then go to the location stated. Kill the monster, picking up the drops until you have picked up the entire quota of that quest item. *Find (item). The item will drop from a specific type of monster. Find the monster which drops it can kill that type until it does, or find the item in player shops. *Send (item) to (city name) (npc). Just go to the stated NPC in the stated city. Surely the best type of guild quest. Expansion Expansion quests increase Industry. Expansion quests can be taken from and handed in to the NPC Officer Tung (148,96), who is under Maidan on the Guild City area map. *Find (item). The item will drop from a specific type of monster. Find the monster which drops it can kill that type until it does, or find the item in player shops. *Go to (class base) and help (class npc). Go to the relevant class base via a teleport escort in one of the main cities, once there, speak to the specified NPC and enter the scene. Inside you will find near the end of the small scene an NPC. Click them and choose to help to fight the way out, then run with the NPC and defeat any mobs they stop at until they depart the scene. If the NPC dies, you fail the scene. Development Development quests increase Agriculture. Development quests can be taken from and handed in to the NPC Officer Chu (128,98), who is under Food on the Guild City area map. *Find (item). Typically the item is one that can be produced or found via Cooking, Pharmacy, Herbalism or Planting. If you cannot acquire the item yourself, purchase it from other players. *Escort (lost animal) to (NPC). Speak to Officer Chu, click "Development Quest" and then "To the pasture". You will enter an instance. Left click the (lost animal) and follow it, killing the monsters it stops and attacks. When the (lost animal) has run past all monsters or they have been defeated, it will run into the end NPC and disappear. Left click this NPC and the quest will be completed.